


Storm Sente VS Dylan Fitchar at the Eating Competition

by TheGreatStorm



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry, Hotel Dusk, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatStorm/pseuds/TheGreatStorm
Summary: Storm Sente must beat Dylan and Ooishi at what they do best: eating!
Kudos: 1





	Storm Sente VS Dylan Fitchar at the Eating Competition

Storm Sente was desperate for money after he lost the Legal League of Attorneys' Kart Racing so he searched the internet for the top 10 quickest ways to get rich.

What he found was an advertisement for the Great Eating Competition hosted by Ben The Chef. There was a participation prize that was enough to pay his bills at the end of the month but if he won he'd be extremely rich. Plus, even if he lost, he'd at least have eaten so he won't starve.

Storm Sente applied to the eating competition.

At the competition

Storm Sente went to the competition and he was confident that he would win, the adrenaline would carry him all the way.

When he got inside though and saw who he was up against he felt pale.

"Nfu fu fu welcome to the show Skinny," said the fat man named Kuraudo Ooishi.

"We haven't eaten anything for 48 hours and we're very hungry also since we're fat we can hold more food," said Dylan.

"I'll stop you somehow!" said Storm, but not confidently. How could he beat the biggest gourmets he knew at an eating contest?

They went to their tables and began.

Food was thrown on the tables and Storm tried to eat. He had meat. It was really tough and very hard to bite. Meanwhile Dylan and Ooishi were consuming everything, they picked up mountains of food and threw it into their mouths and swallowed it whole.

Storm was getting suspicious as to why his food was so tough he couldn't eat it so he snuck away from the competition and went to the kitchen.

"How's Stormy-boy eating?" said a man in a yellow shirt with a cow-patterned tie - it was Benjamin Mendax!

"As you'd expect, he's eatin' like... like a man who can't eat! Na ha ha ha!" laughed Ooishi who was also there. "Now not only will we win the competition and steal Storm's rent money but Storm's gonna starve to death 'cause he couldn't eat so good! Na ha ha ha!"

The Ooishi took out a sack of money and gave it to Mendax. Mendax accepted it, spinning his spatula as he did so.

"Get back out there, ya still gotta eat to win."

Storm rushed back to the competition area, only Dylan was there now so he punched Dylan in the face. If Ooishi was still there this would be when he'd get attacked in retaliation, but he wasn't there so nobody could stop Storm from executing his plan. While Dylan was rolling on the floor like a pig, Storm took out a bottle of potassium cyanide and covered Dylan and Ooishi's food with it.

Dylan stood up.

"What'd you do that for?" he screamed at Storm.

"Nothinggg..." said Storm.

Ooishi came back and the competition resumed. Storm continued trying to eat but it was all useless. Meanwhile, Ooishi and Dylan ate the next thing they were going to eat but then they coughed and keeled over and died.

"TWO OF THE CONTESTANTS ARE DEAD!" screamed the judge, who was Professor Layton. "WHO DID IT?"

"Not me," said Storm. "It must have been the chef, Benjamin Mendax!"

"N-NO!" said Mendax. "Maybe Storm did it while no one was looking!"

But the police checked Storm's food and found there was cyanide in his food too (he put some there knowing he wasn't going to be able eat the food anyway) so Mendax was arrested for planning to murder three contestants.

"Okay that was almost terrible," said Professor Layton. "But since Dylan and Ooishi are dead the winner of this competition is STOOOOOOOORM SENTE!"

Storm jumped up and down in excitement as lots of money rained down from the sky.

THE END!


End file.
